


Backstage Heat

by KathyBoug



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Slash, sergey x ruki, the gazette yaoi, ugly pv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki had set his eyes on the young Russian from the moment they chose him for their pv, and he always got what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Heat

No sooner had he locked the door that he found himself shoved face into the wall, the younger man eagerly assaulting his neck while pulling his hair back harshly. He wouldn’t lie, he loved the harsh treatment and what he loved more, was definitely the way hips ground into his own, feeling the cock he wanted so much stirring between his buttocks. So he pushed back, eyes closing when his lips parted in a low, delicious moan that begged for more. At least neither wished for any foreplay. It was a long day, and the best way to relieve the stress was through the pleasure that they could grant to each other. His hands were supporting him against the wall as he kept up the grinding, wanting more, _needing_ more. 

_The song playing in the background, that was put as always for them to synchronize their lips and to set the correct atmosphere, appeared so faint in his ears, as a result of the image being so much fiercer._

_He had seen the man before. Precisely, considering all members had to agree on the cast of each of their videos. He was a famous youtuber, he was handsome, and Russian no less._

_Now this was an issue. Because he simply had a weak spot for Russians. Ruki had always admired foreigners; since the foreign always looks better. Specifically, he had always admired tall, handsome men with a little beard that made their face a little rougher, men with some muscle but not enough to be called buff. Men at least double his size. It never failed to amaze him how someone in that size made him feel helpless in bed.  
_

_After all, it was known that Russians were **big**. Maybe not bigger than the guy from Germany that took him once, oh now that was huge. But he had enough knowledge on dicks to claim that Russians, they were big. Moreover, this one’s looks were just his liking._

He couldn’t wait anymore and he pushed on his arms, turning around forcefully, a soft whimper leaving him as his beautiful dark locks were pulled with the abrupt movement. But he didn’t pay it any heed, instead he felt his own arousal growing in his leather pants which just made him more impatient. Not wasting a moment, he pushed  the man backwards so his legs would hit the bed, causing him to fall on the mattress. In a quick move, he got himself rid of the black jacket he had for the second part of his filming and it was now laying on the floor– he had chosen to wear this one while just watching though, since it was more comfortable. _  
_

_This man here, he was **tall**. In fact he was tallest than Japanese he had ever met, and he wasn’t surprised when he learned he was almost 1.90 cm. He had the slight beard that Ruki found insanely sexy, the rest of his body completely shaved of any other hair, since they couldn’t have hairy people in their videos. He had just the right amount of muscle and his hands, as well as everything else in his body, were enormous. It made him think of those hands all over his body, and it frustrated him further.  
_

_He watched intently as they filmed him on the bed with Anna. Wonderful woman, just right for their aesthetic, though he couldn’t forgive her for touching the man like this. He made sure his flirtatious glances were noticed, just so he wouldn’t have to do much after this. The only clothing the young actor had on him was that thong, this very revealing black vest that they had chosen and the policeman cap; all in all, he looked like a stripper. And god, the thong left little to imagination, the bulge there quite obvious and it left the vocalist very pleased. He watched, as the Russian (what was his name again? Sirjey?) posed on the bed, the woman rubbing his chest slowly, and Ruki suddenly found himself very jealous. Never had he had to wait to get what he wanted, it was a few exchanged looks and then the nearest bedroom, bathroom or wall every time, depending on the situation. Unfortunately, this time, they still had enough to film and he disliked waiting. His impatience was almost equal with his verbiage, and man did he love to speak.  
_

_Of course, he knew this would go the same way as usual. He would have to wait a little, but it would. His perfect makeup highlighted his beautiful features and erased what he thought was a flaw. It pointed out his plump lips, the soft, waterproof coloring making them look thicker, ready to suck the one thing he wanted.  
_

_“Thank you for your hard work” the words came out from many different mouths, and he found his own, attractively juicy lips parting slowly to mutter the words in his deep voice, accompanied with a small bow of his head. The stuff was talking loudly with each other now about what to cut out and if anything needed correction, so he opted for trusting them with that while approaching the male that was currently wiping the red paint of his body.  
_

_Taking his pack out, he offered a cigarette and couldn’t help a smirk from forming on his full pout when it was accepted. His eyes meet with a pair of light blue ones, in an intense and captivating gaze. Only when he took another cigarette for himself did he pry his eyes away.  
_

_Silent for the time being, he gently bit on the red glove of his right hand and pulled it off, eyes locked again in a hypnotic look. He gracefully placed the stick between his lips, that closed around it in a pout. Not denying the lighter that was offered to him, he leaned forward, not breaking eye-contact, and took a deep inhale to fill his lungs with soothing nicotine._

Immediately he fell on his knees on the floor, darting his tongue out to wet his desirable lips. He could feel gaze burning on him, so he raised his eyes to meet ones filled with last, Sergey having propped himself up on his elbows to have a clear view of the short vocalist. Only the sight of him knelt in front of him made his cock twitch. 

With a devious smirk, Ruki let his hands trace up muscular legs. One hand still gloved and the other not, it gave off different sensations and it was new to the European man, making him shudder. Those palms grasped at his bare thighs, and he closed his eyes, soon regretting it and opening them again. It wasn’t a secret that this guy would put on a show and he wasn’t going to miss it.

_“Do you participate in a lot of films like this, Mister…?” he trailed off, deciding to break the silence eventually. His voice was deep, and with the smoke’s help, he was positive it sounded just like after sucking cock._

_“Just call me Sergey” he responded, the tone more casual, although the voice was deep too, manly. It just made him wish to hear him moan his name out while being fucked on the mattress. “Yeah, actually I do. Although I never had the chance to play in something so… different” he said, taking a deep breath filled with smoke. At least this one spoke Japanese._

_“Well then, Sergey,” he said in the breathy voice he knew was a turn-on alone, “did you like it?” his eyes observed him up and down, blatantly checking him out. Sergey looked at him with searching eyes, and he started wondering if he really was so oblivious._

_“I’m always up for the new, so yeah, it was quite something. You are the vocalist, aren’t you?” he voiced, his interest visibly perked up._

_“Oh I am” the shorter replied, smirking. “You can call me Ruki. I suggest you remember it well” he added, eyes traveling down to the man’s lower half, still in nothing but the thong. He slowly took his cigarette out of his mouth, to blow the smoke on that handsome face. Furthermore, he made no attempt to be more discreet about where his gaze was pinned on. Since the guy didn’t get the hint yet, he might as well get even more blunt.  
_

_“Oh?” it was uttered unsure, the Russian’s arms shifting from their place against the wall, now resting crossed against his chest loosely. Truth was, he had noticed those eyes checking him out so shamelessly before. It wasn’t as if he was freaked out either; it was expected from a man like that to be gay. Sure, it was unexpected that he’d hit on him already, in just a few days that they worked together, but he did understand they were both men. Men that, really needed relief from the stress._

_He was certain he felt his heartbeat picking up excitedly in the next words, as they whispered hotly in his ear, in this sexy voice that filled his mind with terrible things._

_“You’ll need it to moan it later on that I’ll be sucking your dick in my mouth”_

In an agonizingly slow pace, small fingers lowered the black underwear so the already half-hard dick would spring out, eliciting a sigh of relief as he was freed of some pressure. 

If Sergey felt relieved, Ruki didn’t know how he felt. It was indeed _big_ , it was thick, and it was long. He hummed in appreciation, looking at it lustfully before moving his eyes back up, maintaining eye-contact as he leaned down with the same, devilish smirk,  placing his tongue at the base of the man’s cock, running it up the shaft slowly, lazily. 

“ _Fuck_ …” the Russian moaned, watching mesmerized with the sensation flaring up his throbbing dick. He was rewarded with a careless hum, the action repeated again and again, making him bite his lips as he thought that this guy was an expert at this. Gorgeous plump lips finally took the head in, and he found himself growling lowly in his throat. They felt better than he had expected they would. 

“ _Please_ …” he managed to whisper, he couldn’t take any more teasing. The way their gazes were locked made it all the hotter, both recognizing the lust in each other, the confidence in the eyes of the man currently on his knees on the dirty floor.

Another moan echoed in the small room, as the skilled tongue licked over the head, lapping on it before barely digging it into the slit. However, he decided to comply at last, his head sinking down to take in his mouth more of the now completely hard length. When he did, self-assured eyes closed in concentration, and a growl of his name left the lips of the one above him. 

A delicious warmth and tightness encircled the younger’s erection, possessing him completely. He could feel the wetness from that hot mouth around him, the suction feeling just perfect, and he tipped his head back in pleasure, enjoying the sloppy, sucking sounds that reached his ears. The sight was definitely pornographic too– the sinful, experienced lips moving up and down on his shaft, the smooth lipstick making the view all the more tantalizing. Hands finally moved from his thighs, settling on the base to pump at it, the gloved hand giving soft squeezes to it while the other pulled the foreskin up and down. It was too much for the Russian, and when the other’s tongue dodged out of the way to allow the small vocalist to deep-throat fully, he thought he’d lose it.

He had never been so wonderfully sucked before. Never taken in so far into someone’s mouth, that basically all of him was engulfed. He was quite big and every time a previous girlfriend even attempted to do it, she gagged and pulled away. And this guy here took him all in like a pro, sucking hungrily and continually swallowing the precome leaking from his tip.

It made him actually wonder, how many guys had this one here sucked? 

“Ruki… _shit_ ” he murmured, finally closing his eyes in pleasure, growling loudly when his cock touched the back of the silky throat for once more. His whole body tensed before he brought a hand down, to bury it into well-formed hair and pull on it, needy. The pumping on his base was synchronized with the bobbing of Ruki’s head, and he didn’t seem to mind the pulling on his hair, just swallowing the guy completely. He choked on the flesh down his throat a couple of times, pulling up until he only had the head in his mouth and sank down again, repeating the action. It was only rewarded with groans of pleasure, Sergey letting him know his mouth felt like heaven on him, gripping the sheets in an attempt to control himself.

Cheeks now hollowed while the tongue licked on the underside lightly every time the vocalist’s head moved up the shaft, taking most of it out of his mouth. He went back at it again, swallowing it all down his throat, moans of pleasure leaving his own mouth and sending electric jolts up the Russian’s spine.

Oh did Ruki love sucking cock. He loved being in control of one’s pleasure, of having his mouth filled with nothing but big, throbbing dick. He loved choking and gagging on it, loved the desperate pulling on his hair and loved the taste of cum, the feeling of the hot, sticky juice sliding down his throat. But this wasn’t an option right now. 

Once he felt the actor tensing, he pulled away, smirking mischievously at the whine. He only wanted one thing more than having this man finishing in his mouth, or even better, all over his face. He needed him inside of him, so he wasn’t going to let this end here.

“Ah, Ruki… fuck, you’re so good” Sergey whispered out, only now realizing he was panting. He observed, impatiently, as the man in question got on his feet, his own erection quite visible from his tight trousers. 

“I’ve only just begun” he responded cheekily, with the same smirk that made the other shiver. Now his voice was indeed rougher, and indeed from sucking dick. It was sexy, and it made the taller one’s leaking cock jerk involuntarily, staring at the swollen lips hungrily. 

Ruki didn’t wipe the smirk off his face, and started undressing; once again making eye-contact, he bit his other glove off like he had done with the first one and dropped it on the floor next to him. 

Putting a show for the actor, wanting to tease him some more, he ran his hand up below his shirt, feeling his smooth skin underneath before delicately taking it off and throwing it away. 

He nipples now on display, erect, he let his fingers tease over them for a few moment, his eyes closing down in pleasure, head tipped back. He pulled on one of them, biting his lip, now his lids opening again. Next thing he did was to smoothly run his hand down his sides and hips, hooking inside of his trousers and pushing them down in one swift move. 

Finally in only his boxers, he ran his palm down between his legs and rubbed over his own hard-on, moaning at the contact. He turned around so his back would be facing his audience and bent over, making his round ass perk up, to give a taste of what this man would be getting. Remaining bent over, he took off the high heels and, right after he stepped out of his trousers, was pulled from the waist on the bed, falling back with a gasp.

It made him feel vulnerable, exposed as he was in this man’s hands, so he closed his eyes and titled his head to the side, his breath picking up. He felt so small in his grasp, knowing that now, the Russian could do whatever he wanted to his body.

“I’m going to fill you up, Ruki. Fuck you like the slut you are” Sergey growled in his ear, grabbing both his frail arms into his strong hold and pinning them above his head. He was teased enough, and he felt himself out of control, his dick begging for friction. 

“Then do it. Make me your bitch, I want your cock so badly” the beautiful man moaned out, shamelessly, spreading his legs willingly. A soft sigh left his lips and he opened his eyes again, as soon as he felt his arms released, just so his underwear would be pulled off him too. 

His hardness finally freed from the tightness of his boxers, rested against his smooth tummy. The foreigner took a moment to admire the body under him, eyes skimming all over it. The delicious curves, porcelain skin with no hair at all, even his pubic hair neatly shaved, taking his breath away. 

Upon noticing he was stared at like that, Ruki shivered and closed his eyes again, in embarrassment. He was so confident before, but he could be so self conscious every time he was exposed like this. 

To take all this attention off him, he leaned up a bit, and pulled on the strap from the sexy vest, letting it snap back on the strong shoulder. It was the only thing on the man, after his cap was dropped somewhere at the beginning of their encounter inside the room. He looked up with a grin, before sliding it off him graciously. His moves were slow like always, and he wasn’t stopped until the clothing was fully off. 

When that happened, he was forcefully pushed back against the mattress again, a small gasp leaving his lips. His wrists were grabbed and pinned upon his head in a grip so tight, he was sure his slender arms would break. He moaned out, his flawless thighs locking around Sergey’s waist, pulling him closer. It made them both gasp, as they pushed their hips into each other, their hot lengths touching for the first time. It was such a hot and unique feeling, so Ruki started moving his hips slowly, watching them slide together, before he threw his head back in pleasure.

It didn’t last long, however, because his arms were released and he was immediately flipped over onto his stomach. Hands grabbed his velvety soft thighs and pulled them up, that way making him lift his ass up and get on his knees and elbows, his beautiful body on display for this man.

“S-Sergey…” he moaned, closing his eyes when he felt rough palms slide down his body, cupping his buttocks and gripping them, making him feel oh so exposed and weak under the touches. 

“Do you have any lube?” the question was made in a rough voice, the arousal evident in it. 

“C-check in the drawer… hurry…” Ruki clawed on the sheets, feeling painfully hard. He wanted to be finally filled, to have that cock inside of him. 

A surprised gasp escaped him when he felt a slick finger entering him all of the sudden. He hadn’t been paying attention and never heard the bottle of lube opening. 

The digit was pushed past his tight muscles all the way, making him moan and buck his hips. It felt so good already, the finger being long, thick enough to pleasure him as much as a finger could. 

It started moving inside him, pulling out and moving back in him quickly, and it became rather obvious that he could take that easily, so another one was added.

He felt two of those delicious fingers now thrust within him, making his cheeks flush a faint pink color, sweat running down his forehead from the heat. When he felt a scissoring movement inside of him, a loud moan leaving him before he pressed his face into the bed.

Sergey noticed and grabbed the now messed up hair, pulling it back roughly. “I want to hear you scream my name while I’m fingering you, whore” he ordered in a low whisper. He crooked his fingers and barely graced the heated walls, forcing another pleasured sound out of those delicious lips, keeping the man’s head angled uncomfortably, the pulling on his hair painful. It was weird, speaking to the vocalist of the band he was currently working for like that. But, the man didn’t seem to mind it.

So without waiting more than that, he forced the third finger inside, effectively drawing another wanton moan from Ruki. His eyes were shut tightly, the pain from his hair mixing with the pain in his backside and the pleasure he was getting as well, turning him into a mess.

“P-Please… Please! Sergey just… fuck me already…” he panted, his hair now abruptly let go, resulting in him face-planting into the mattress, his ass still high in the air as those fingers abused his insides. 

Said male was more than happy to comply, retrieving his long fingers from the fragile body. He had caught up to the fact that the vocalist wasn’t very innocent, and had probably fucked a good handful of guys before. Even if he wasn’t stretched that well he would handle it just fine.

The whine that escaped those pornographic lips at the loss was delicious, and it caused for Sergey’s dick to twitch. It was so wonderfully lewd, how the man needed to be filled so badly.

“Don’t move an inch” he demanded, taking a moment to enjoy the view. It was something everyone should wish of seeing, he thought. The small man on all fours, his face right against the mattress and his ass high up, legs spread, causing for his pink hole to be exposed to him, hot sweat covering the pure, pale body. Pants were coming from the swollen lips, and whimpers of him to fuck him already.

Grabbing the lube one last time, he poured a good amount of it on his cock. He wasn’t told to use a condom, and he didn’t want to either. He wanted to feel that sweet ass with his semen, make the other feel filthy. 

Ruki gasped when he felt something cold at his entrance, and that gasp turned into a loud moan, as he started feeling himself getting stretched around something so much bigger than three fingers. He raised his head from the mattress to take a deep breath, but was pushed back against it forcefully. A hand kept his head there, so he made no other attempts of looking up. 

He kept moaning until the head as all in, and he panted, having difficulty breathing against the mattress. The taller man stilled behind him, and he felt thankful that he gave him time, but suddenly he just pushed all the way in, filling him with his cock to the brim.

A long scream escaped his lips, but it was muffled by the sheets. It hurt, it hurt and yet he got so much pleasure from it, feeling the Russian push his hips against his one, to make sure it was all in, that he felt every inch of it inside. And he did, intensely, his eyes rolling at the back of his head.

The thrusts started immediately and a moan left him with every little move, Sergey was huge and it was hard not to notice him moving. His whole body moved along with each thrust, and he closed his eyes, his head resting against the mattress. He allowed himself to be fucked hard into the bed,unable to stop the sounds leaving him.

“Keep your ass up” the foreigner commanded, giving a slap to Ruki’s ass, who pushed his ass back up as much as he could, moaning when he felt the other going deeper inside him because of the movement. He had lowered his body some time while being fucked, too lost into the feeling.

The pace was getting picked up and so were his moans, his hips now moving back desperately to please the other, also seeking his own release. A hand was holding on his waist and another settled on his back, to hold him in place, only allowing him the faint movement of his hips.

All of the sudden he saw white, feeling that special spot inside him being teased, rubbed against by the taller man’s hot length. He gasped, the moan that followed wanton, needy. He kept moving his hips back to meet the other, trying to get more friction on his prostate. 

He was lost in this pleasure that was clouding his mind, letting Sergey do whatever he wanted with him. All he could hear were their pants and deep growls of ‘fuck’ from behind him, but it was all too faint with the way he was pounded into.

Before he knew it, a strong hand had closed around his weeping dick, squeezing tightly and letting go, again and again. It felt bigger than his own and somehow, Ruki felt consumed by this man, who had now leaned down and was licking and nibbling on his ear. His moans grew desperate, thrusting back to feel him deeper inside his body, getting his prostate rammed into, and pushing forth against his muscular hand to get some friction as well. 

Unable to hold back from this pleasure, Ruki came with a loud moan, dirtying the palm that was stroking him through his orgasm and the sheets beneath, drool running down his chin. It was too much.

His muscles tightened and spasmed, clenching around the hard rod still inside him, feeling sensitive now that he had finished. 

It was so tight that with a few more thrusts, Sergey had all the friction he needed to reach his peak, growling low in his throat and filling the smaller man’s inside with his sperm. 

Ruki moaned at the feeling, his walls being splashed with hot spurts of cum, and he let his body slump down on the mattress, spent. He panted erratically, to catch his breath. After a few moments, he felt the other pulling out, and he winced, since he was sensitive after an orgasm. White liquid trickled down his thighs and he felt dirty, but he liked the feeling. He didn’t really move, knowing that sitting on his ass now would be a bad idea, so he just stayed there instead.

“You’re so fucking good” came the comment after a moment of silence. Then, a laugh. “Remind me to cooperate with your band more often”.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sergey is the Russian dude in the UGLY pv, for those who didn't know. Dedicated to the two lovely fanboys nancy-boy-ruki and bottom-ruki on tumblr. That was my attempt to write something after two years, so yeah. Comments are always welcomed ^^


End file.
